


Next Time

by sophinisba



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, Gen, Silly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will kill him if he tries anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Estalanui.

  
They were getting ready to set off from Rivendell toward Bree (Merry and Pippin were still saying farewell to some of their Elvish friends) when the noise started throbbing and the lights started flashing and Sam felt he was right back at Minas Morgul, but Frodo was standing and staring with a look of wonder on his face, so Sam made himself keep his own eyes open and stand next to him as the crisp clear air formed into lines and corners and faded into a tall blue box with runes on the top that looked not a bit familiar. It opened up and a man stepped out, and he and Frodo grinned at each other like long lost friends.

"Frodo Baggins," said the man, "there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"I…" Frodo stammered. "I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you. But I am very glad to see you."

"Is it…? Ah, out of order then, I'm so sorry." He nodded politely to Sam and glanced nervously at Gandalf, who was gripping his staff rather tightly and glaring at the stranger under a lowered brow.

"I'm afraid that Frodo's work here is not quite finished, Doctor," said the wizard.

"Aw, _really_, Gandalf? He looks like he's been through a lot already. Don't you fancy going on a holiday, Frodo?"

At that Sam decided to join Gandalf in his disapproving glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and moved slightly in front of Frodo.

"That sounds lovely," said Frodo, "but Gandalf is probably right. I should see to some things in the Shire. Would you…do you suppose you might come back?"

"I might," said the Doctor, "I will. Just want to make sure I know how to find you."

"We have some work to do, it seems," said Frodo, with a little frown at Gandalf. "And then I'd like to rest for a time, but I think I should be ready for another adventure in…a year or two."

Now this was the first time Sam had heard any such notion out of Frodo's mouth, and he couldn't say he was pleased, but he noticed that Gandalf was no longer glaring. Instead his eyes held the same queer twinkle as the Doctor's, his mouth the same barely contained smile.

"You'll tell him where to meet me, won't you?" said Frodo.

"Yes, Frodo," said Gandalf. "Yes, I will."


End file.
